Bella Swan vs les jumeaux de malheurs
by glee4
Summary: Je voudrais être moi pas juste la fille de la fabuleuse Renée Dwyer. Tout le monde m'applaudit dans le réfectoire comme quoi le physique ne fait pas tout si tu te comporte comme une star les gens te traitera comme tel. Edward et Alice Cullen l'apprederont à leurs dépens Bella Swan une fille hideuse tous se qui a de plus banale arrivent à Forks enfin sa c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Bella Swan vs les jumeaux de malheurs -

Non Bella nous en avons déjà discuté et il est hors de questions que tu vives chez ton père. Me dit ma mère d un ton sans appel.  
_- Mais pourquoi je veux dire ou est le mal ce que j aille vivre chez mon père _? Demandai-je.  
-_ Pourquoi tiens-tu tant aller vivre Forks ?_ Dit-elle dans un souffle. Comment lui dire sans luis faire de la peine.  
_- Je voudrais être moi pas juste la fille de la fabuleuse Renée Dwyer_. Dis-je dans un souffle.  
_- Qu es ce que tu raconte ? T a un tas d amis et tu t en feras plein d'autres New York._ Non je ne pense pas mais je vais y remédier.  
_- Non que des vautours qui veulent profiter de ma notoriété ._ Répondis-je.  
_- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis n'es ce pas ? Tu es têtue je me demande bien de qui tu peux tenir ce mauvais caractère._ Je rigolais.  
_- Mais tu reviendras les vacances et quand j aurais des prix._ Je m' inclinai pour toute réponse. Pff que c est compliquer la vie quand on est la fille d'une célébrité . Je déteste Forks mas si je veux qu on me considère comme une personne part entière et non pas juste comme la fille Renée Dwyer il fallait que j' y aille.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Point de vue d'Edward**

-Edward Antony Cullen, réveille toi immédiatement ça fait 15 minutes que tu devrais être debout. Me cria ma mère c'est bon il que 7h15. Je me préparer pour l'école et me regarder dans le miroir parfait comme d'habitude. J'avais mit ma veste en cuire blanc, en dessous un t-shirt bleu électrique, un jean foncé et des chaussures de la même couleur. J'inscris un nouveau nom derrière mon placard _Jessica Stanley._ Comme sa au moins c'est fait et je rejoignis Alice pour prendre ma voiture une Volvo grise. Je luis demander un service et après avoir rit accepta.

**Point de vue de Bella**

-Voila j'ai fini. Dit Gloria c'est ma maquilleuse et elle m'avait suivie officiellement parce que ma mère lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur moi. Mais je crois que le fait de côtoyer mon père tout les jours la motive. Je me regarder dans la glace j'étais méconnaissable repoussante certes mais au moins personnes ne me reconnaitra. Mon visage était recouvert de faut bouton, mes yeux habituellement marron était à présent bleu et j'avais un fausse appareille dentaire. Mes cheveux était attaché en 2 couettes enfin vous voyais le tableau.

- Merci au moins la je suis sure que personne ne me reconnaitra. Gloria me connait depuis toujours c'est un peu ma confidente je peux tout lui dire elle est de bon conseille.

- Mais de rien tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi même me réveiller à 5h30 pour te transformer en une hideuse personne. Dit-elle moqueuse. Elle me donna la clef de ma voiture une veille Chevrolet histoire de ne pas attirer l'intention. Je crois que c'est rater vu le bruit qu'elle fait. Une fois arrivé je récupérais mon emploi du temps. Gé-ni-ale je commencer par les math. Je déteste cette matière. Une fois arriver en casse le professeur me demanda de m'assoir à coter d'une certaine Alice. Cette dernière me lança un regard hautain. Elle ressemble à l'une de ses accros de la mode inutile de préciser qu'elle et moi n'allions pas nous entendre. Je m'assis et je dessinais sur mon cahier écoutant à peine le professeur. Je compris juste qu'il demandait si quelqu'un voulais corriger l'exercice et que ma voisine leva la main comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses pff elle est pathétique. Le professeur étonner lui dit de venir corriger au tableau. Entre deux équations elle écrit **_Jessica entre toi et Edward c'est fini._** C'est horrible quand je disais qu'elle était pathétique qui était assez odieux pour demander à une personne de rompre à sa place et en plus devant tous le monde. La dite Jessica éclata en sanglot. Tendit qu'Alice aux pays des pétasses explosa de rire.

- Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrais récupérez vos affaires et allez dans le bureau du principale. Dit monsieur Mason exaspérer elle passa prendre ses affaire et quand elle passa devant moi je tendis mon pied et elle s'écrasa comme une crêpe sur le sol toutes ses affaires étais par terre je mis accidentellement un coup de pied dans son cahier et des feuilles s'envolèrent.

- monsieur vous avez vu elle ma fait un croche pied. Se plaignit-elle. Cette petite gamine me lança un regard meurtrier. A croire que cette pauvre petite chose pourrait me faire peur.

- Non je n'ai rien fait Alice t'était sans doute trop occuper à qu'elle point t'es supérieur aux autres et tu t'es pris les pieds dans quelque chose. Dis-je mi innocente mi mauvaise.

- Je n'ai rien vu mademoiselle Cullen je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites un scandale. Vous avez plus que besoin d'aller dans le bureau du principale je suis que vous avez un tas de choses à lui dire. Dit il amuser il est cool pour un professeur de math. Jessica avait séchait ses larmes et me souriais de toutes ses dents elle et sa voisine. La naine sans alla enfin avec perte et fracas. Et tout le monde explosa de rire même le prof il fini par calmais la classe et je suivie il réussie à me faire suivre les maths. Même que je comprenais ce qu'il racontait.

Le reste de la mâtiner ce passa sans encombre. Je retrouver mon meilleur ami en faite c'est mon seul ami. C'est le fils meilleur ami de mon père lui et moi sommes ami depuis 15 ans avants que ma mère soit célèbre. C'est ce qui ma encourager à venir Jacob est toujours la pou moi quoi qu'il arrive et si les choses venait à tourner mal il serai la pour me soutenir.

**_Point de vue d'Edward :_**

- Edwards il y a une boutonneuse qui ma humilier devant toute la classe quand je transmettais un message à Jessica de ta par. Elle a réussie à se mettre le prof dans sa poche. J'ai entendis la classe rire quand je suis partie. Se plaignit elle qui osai mettre le souk dans mon lycée je vais lui apprendre qui fait la loi ici. J'avais déjà entendu les gens en parler ils parler d'elle comme d'une héroïne. Quand je rentrais au réfectoire je la trouver d'abord d'une wow ce qu'elle hideuse et en plus tout le monde ou presque la regarder comme une star. Je fondais sur elle et elle se retourna aux même le contenu de son plateau sur mes vêtements qui m'on couter une véritable fortune. Elle gloussa.

- Tu trouve sa drôle ces vêtements coute plus chère que tous ce que tu possède. Dis je méprisant lui montrant a quelle points elle n'étais rien.

- Tu m'envoi désolé mais c'est toi qui ma fonçais dessus au dernière nouvelle je n'ai pas des yeux derrière la tête. Dit-elle moqueuse non mais pour qui elle se prend.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends misérable petite chose d'abord tu fais un croche pate à ma sœur ensuite tu ose me répondre. Il est clair que tu es nouvelle sinon tu saurais les règles de mon lycée. Dis-je méprisant et elle explosa de rire.

- Ton lycée je suis pourtant sure qu'il appartient à l'état quand t'a tes règles je n les ai pas trouvé dans le règlement intérieure du lycée. C'est fou c'est fou ce que tu peux être narcissique. Tu sais ce qui est vraiment misérable c'est de se croire supérieure aux autre sous prétexte que tu es plus riche ou plus beau. En attendant tu peux rabaisser les gens et te sentir supérieure mais tôt ou tard il n'y aura plus tes parents pour te soutenir. Et ce jours la tu chuteras de haut. Mais d'abords va nettoyer ce qui a sur ton pull ainsi que ta fierté. Dit elle hautaine et la majorité du lycée applaudit son monologue. Jacob le capitaine de l'équipe de lutte rigola. Si c'est la guerre qu'elle veut elle l'aura.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Tout le monde m'applaudit dans le réfectoire comme quoi le physique ne fait pas tout si tu te comporte comme une star les gens te traitera comme tel. En tout cas je crois que la guère et déclarer entre moi et les Cullen.

Une fois rentré je me connecter sur mon site les gens me demande des conseille et moi j'essaye de répondre du mieux que je peux. Je l'ai depuis j'ai 14 ans. Et c'est fou le nombre de gens qui te suivent quand ta mère et célèbre. Je regardais mon courriel. Le premier venait d'Angel8.

_Salut Isabella _

_Les personnes dites populaire n'arrête pas de me rabaisser de m'humilier depuis 1 ans déjà et j'en ai plus que marre et j'aimerai pouvoir riposter. Que puis-je faire ? _

_ Angel8 _

_Sache que tu n'es pas toute seule qu'il y a plein de personne dans ton cas vous êtes plus nombreux que vous le croyez. Il faut que vous unissiez pour leur montrer que vous êtes si ce n'est supérieur à eux. Sache qu'ils n'ont pas que des amis et qu'entre eux ils se font des crasses entre eux. Ils ne sont pas aussi soudé qu'ils ont en l'air tu pourras facilement les diviser. Ils ne sont pas ensemble par amitié mes par intérêt. Enfin c'est mon avis_


End file.
